It's Party Time!
by coonassblondie
Summary: Hermione has a flat-warming party, and the guests get up some naughty games. The players learn lots about each other, their likes and dislikes, and what they really want. HG/CW/FW/GW. AU to DH obviously , mostly humor. High on pheromones, low on plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and I'm certainly not making any money off this work. If I was, my student loan company wouldn't still be hounding me. Bunch of vultures.

**A/N: **Soooo, I had another plot bunny attack me while having a conversation at work (Odd place to have a plot bunny attack, yes, I know.) This was originally going to be a one-shot, but at the moment it's looking like a two-fer. The lemon will be in the next chapter, mostly cause I haven't gotten around to writing it yet. I was going to do it at work today, but I couldn't open the file on my work computer. Go figure.

* * *

Hermione placed the last bowl of crisps on the table and brushed her hands together, grinning at the loaded dining table, proud of a job well done. Her flat-warming party promised to be a good time for all invited, and any gate-crashers would be totally welcome. After the final battle was over and done with, Hermione decided it was time to learn to let her hair down. She went back to Hogwarts to retake her seventh year along with Ginny. She managed to talk Fred and George in accompanying her, since her two best friends were going straight into Auror training with the agreement that they wouldn't need to sit their N.E.W.T.'s. Hermione had had all the fighting she could stand, and at the moment she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life. She could work anywhere she wanted to, but with the money she made in awards from the ministry, she could afford to take some time off and she planned on making the most of it. After graduation Fred and George, who had befriended her as soon as they realized she wasn't going to be the same old "perfect prefect bookworm" they had known in their last year of school, helped her find a flat in Diagon Alley not far from their own flat above their shop. Hermione was brought from her musings by a loud rap on her door. She clapped her hands happily and ran to open it for her first guests.

Hermione flung the door open and grinned at the sight of identical mischievous grins in identical freckled faces. She threw her arms around Fred's neck, then George's, and invited them in, showing off the spread of party food she had put out. She was about to ask Fred if he remembered to bring the famous Weasley fireworks when she heard a rough, unfamiliar voice yell out,

"Hey, Twin Terrors, am I in the right place? Ya left me a bit behind back there!"

Hermione stood on her tip toes to peek between the twins' shoulders, and felt her jaw almost drop at the tall, tan, brawny and broad shouldered man standing in her doorway, arms folded and leaning against the frame. Fred grinned at Hermione's expression before he turned towards the newcomer before replying,

"Hermione, you remember Charlie, our older and much slower brother."

"Yes, much slower," George continued, "He'll be needing a walking cane before long."

Hermione shook her head to clear her brain, realizing she resembled a fish at feeding time. She nodded slightly before replying, in a much higher pitch than she normally spoke in,

"Of course! It's nice to see you again, Charlie. It's been quite a while!" She walked forward and outstretched her hand in order to shake his. He looked down at her hand briefly, and gave her an evil grin before grabbing it and pulling her to him in a tight hug and replying in her ear, his voice coming out in a low rumble,

"It's nice to see you too. You've grown up quite a bit. Perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better?"

Hermione swallowed nervously before nodding. She could feel his muscles rippling beneath his tee shirt and had the sudden urge to yank his shirt off and lick him from navel to neck, just to find out how that freckled brown skin tasted. Hermione's reverie was broken when she heard Harry's voice from the door asking if the party had started yet. Charlie let her out of his embrace, but not without running a large calloused hand across her bum as she headed to the door to greet her two best friends.

"Harry, Ron, I'm so glad you could make it!" She exclaimed, taking them both in in their Auror uniforms, obviously having come straight from work. They were so grown up and handsome. After a hug from each and peck on the cheek and a grin from Ron, they both headed for the food table. Ron managed to swallow his mouth full of crisps with a swig of butterbeer before inquiring with a twinkle in his eye that Hermione didn't miss,

"I didn't know Charlie was going to be here?"

Hermione shrugged and grinned in response, "Neither did I. Apparently, Gred and Feorge invited him."

Within the next hour, more people both came and went, all complimenting Hermione on her new flat, enjoying the food and drink and generally having a good time. The fireworks show planned by her and the twins was a big success. By midnight, most of the people invited had gone home. The only ones left sitting in the living room around the telly were Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins and Charlie, who had not wandered more than a foot from Hermione's side the entire evening. Charlie was now sitting next to her on the sofa, arm flung lazily around her shoulders. The butterbeer had long since run out, and the boys had broken out the firewhiskey, coming up with silly drinking games based on whatever show was coming across the telly at the time, and Hermione had had no scruples about participating. It wasn't as if she had to drive anywhere. She giggled aloud at the thought of explaining to a bunch of pureblooded wizards why it wasn't right to drive a car while intoxicated. She set her glass down, thinking she needed to slow down, as her thoughts were getting a bit muddled, and her vision was fuzzy. Charlie leaned over to her ear and asked in a low voice,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Hermione giggled in reply, then was struck with a sudden inspiration.

"Hey, I know a game we can play!" She jumped up and shouted, only to stumble and fall backwards into Charlie's lap. She giggled and wiggled her bum a bit against his hips, causing him to groan internally at her antics.

"A game, eh?" One of the twins asked. Hermione had long since given up trying to tell them apart.

"Yep, a game. You guys ever played Truth or Dare?"

"And I believe this our cue to make our getaway," grinned Ron. He and Harry had played several of rounds of this game with Hermione over the years, and he really didn't want his secrets spilled to his older brothers. He smirked internally at the thought that his brothers were about to learn what kind of tricks Hermione could have up her sleeve when she wanted to get her way.

"Oh, leaving so soon, guys? Are you sure you don't want to stick around for just one round?" Hermione stuck her lower lip out a bit in an attempt to pout at Harry's grinning visage, which was nearest hers as he leaned down to give her a goodbye hug.

"That stopped working on me at fourteen, Love. We both have to work tomorrow, or we would gladly stay and play. Right, Ron?" Harry said, grinning at his best mate, encouraging him to agree, despite the fact that they were off all weekend.

"Right, mate. We'd really love to stay and play, but we, uh, gotta go. Work tomorrow and all. Night, 'Mione." Ron agreed, running his hand through his hair and leaning down to peck her on the cheek, then whispering in her ear,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Harry Potter characters, although if J.K. Rowling wanted to send Charlie my way I wouldn't argue. I'm certainly not making any money off of them, either, or I wouldn't be so broke.

**A/N**: I'm baaaaack. Here's an update, but like I said with Masked Man, I'm not going to promise regular updates. I'll post what I can when I can. I have quite a bit more free time now that I'm jobless, but there are other stories that are a lot more in need of finishing. Thank you for reading and if you want me to squee like a fangirl leave me a review, even if it to say that you don't like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione plopped down onto the sofa, shot glass of firewhiskey in hand, which she managed to slosh half of into Charlie's lap.

"Whoopsie! Sorry, Charlie!" Hermione giggled as she tried to soak up the alcohol by pressing a napkin repeatedly to his crotch. Charlie grunted with the effort of controlling his anatomy as Hermione repeated her ministrations for several minutes. Charlie placed a large hand on her forearm, stilling her attentions. He grinned lazily at her as he silently pointed his wand at his pants and dried them in a flick. Her attention was diverted from Charlie's intense blue gaze by the snickering of the twins, who were sitting side by side in the floor, Buddha style.

"Why are you two still here?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised, a gesture she had picked up whilst studying with Professor Snape.

"We believe..." started Fred, grinning like a maniac.

"...we were promised..." continued George, with his identical grin plastered on his face.

"...a game..."

"...of Truth..."

"...or Dare!"

Hermione, who in her distraction had completely forgotten about her earlier game suggestion, shuddered internally at the prospect of playing the silly game with the Twin Terrors, as their brother had appropriately dubbed them. She had gotten enough of that when they had returned to school, thank you very much! _No_, she thought to herself as a lecherous grin spread across her features, _it's time for a little payback._ With that thought, she summoned three more shot glasses and a large bottle of Jose Cuervo from the kitchen.

"I refuse to play anymore Truth or Dare with you two. Maybe some other time, love," Hermione grinned a tCharlie, patting him on the leg, then giggling as she continued, "I think we should try a muggle game: I've Never..."

"How is it played?" Charlie asked, genuinely curious as he watched Hermione pour equal amounts of the amber liquid he didn't recognise into the shot glasses, "And what are we drinking?"

"It's tequila, which isn't very different from firewhiskey, to be honest, but it costs less. Now here's how we play: we go around in a circle and say 'I've never done' such and such, then everyone who _has_ done takes a shot!" Hermione finished her explanation by plunking two of the glasses onto the tables in front of each twin and handing the third to Charlie before picking up her own.

"I think..."

"...we get it." Replied the twins in the bantering way that had taken Hermione months to get used to, always making her giggle girlishly. This time was no exception.

"Good, I'll go first. I've never kissed a person of the opposite sex." They all promptly downed their drink. Charlie raised his brows at her statement, and parted his lips to ask her, when she cut him off, "I didn't say it had to be a _true_ statement, now did I?"

The twins grinned mischeviously at each other. This game just got interesting.

* * *

"I've never thrown up while intoxicated." Hermione and Charlie both prompty threw their shots back. Fred grinned, proud of himself, that was a good one, but it was time to start coming up with more interesting questions. He cut his eyes at George, who nodded imperceptibly. He knew what to do, and it was now his turn.

"I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Both the twins and Hermione all threw their shots back. Charlie turned to face Hermione, questions burning in his eyes.

"Uh uh uh..." she giggled in response, "just drinks. No essplanassions." She slurred as she held her glass up and looked through the bottom at Gred. Or was it Feorge? Who cared, they were both hot. "Hey," she giggled, "who drank my shot?"

"The invisible man," Charlie promptly replied, and raised an eyebrow at Fred, who shrugged one shoulder in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Charlie was onto their game, but he was all for finding out the answers. He took his turn.

"I've never had sex with multiple partners." All four of them promptly downed their drinks. Hermione giggled at the looks on all the Weasley brothers' faces. She was hardly an idiot, even if she was inebriated. She had caught Fred and George numerous times in broom closets and spare classrooms during their impromptu seventh year. She also knew about some of Charlie's escapades, having Ginny for a best friend really did have it's benefits, especially since Ginny was small enough to fit into closets in her brothers' bedrooms to hide and gather blackmail information. The only one she couldn't seem to get any info on was Percy, and that was only because Percy never _did _anything.

Charlie poured the last of the tequila into the glasses before stating unnecessarily, "I think this is going to be the last question. Make it a good one, Hermione."

Hermione grinned lasciviously as she made a show of thinkng out her next statement. "I've got it. I've nevvveerrrr..." she drug the word out, slurring a bit and waving her arms, letting out a small "whoops!" as she sloshed some liquor over the edge of her glass. "I've never wanted to sleep with three brothers at once!" She let out a chuckle as she down her shot, hearing the sound of three shot glasses falling on the carpet. "Hey, alcohol abuse!"

Charlie rolled his eyes before he turned toward the twins, brow quirked questioningly. He was game if they were. They looked at each other, then shrugged. They had been trying to get Hermione to have a romp with them for months, but she always declined their advances. It was no skin off their noses if Charlie joined in.

"Hermione, are you being honest, or is it the..." Charlie held the bottle up to his eyes to see the label "tuh..kwill..ya.. talking?"

Hermione attempted to reply, but she couldn't get a word out for laughing so hard. Charlie groaned out loud while pointing his wand at himself and whispering _sobrietus_, then doing the same to her. In her drunken state, there was no way she would give him straight, honest answers. He noted with approval out of the corner of his eye that the twins were performing the same charm on each other. Charlie noticed with some disconcertion that Hermione hadn't stopped laughing. Had the charm not worked?

"I...I..I'm all right...Charlie...even sober...the charm worked...thanks." Hermione panted in between laughs, steadily catching her breath as she plopped back onto the sofa, then continued, "What's so funny is there's an old muggle song that's called 'it's just the tequila talking', and muggles often refer to the drink as 'to-kill-ya' because that's what the hangover the next morning is trying to do. And before you ask," she interrupted him as he started to talk, grinning like a maniac and with a glint in her eye, "Yes, I was being honest. I'm game if you guys are. But I think there should be some ground rules. Everyone agree?" She asked, cocking a brow at the twins.

"Ground rules..."

"...are always..."

"...a good idea..."

"Especially with..."

"...troublemakers such as..."

"Ourselves." The twins finished together on the last word, then smiled identical lascivious smiles at her, then stood and walked over to the couch, one of them banishing the table to the far corner of the room. Fred sat on the couch next to her, opposite from Charlie, and George sat on the floor in front of her, facing her, his arms resting in her lap. "About time you decided to take us up on our offer, 'Mione. We thought if we brought the Weasley you actually had the hots for you'd finally agree." Hermione's eyes grew wide at George's soft statement, how did he _know_?

"We're the Weasley twins, Herm. We can figure out anything." Fred answered her unspoken question as he traced designs on her left leg and noticed with approval that Charlie was doing the same to her right leg. He continued, "Now, what are these ground rules?"

"Ground rules, right..." Hermione shook herself. The sensations the boys, _No! These are definitely men!_ her subconscious supplied, were causing to go up her legs had distracted her, "First is that this is a one night thing."

"I think we can live with that," Charlie mumbed againsed her neck, then licked the soft spot below her ear causing her to whimper.

"Second...Second is that no one gets their feelings hurt." She almost moaned as George took one of her feet in his strong hands and rubbed it, then kissed it, slowly working his way up her leg. He looked up and replied, "I think we're all adults here. No hurt feelings. Anything else?"

"Um...yea...I want all of you. Don't be afraid of hurting me, I can handle it. All of you get a turn, but I want Charlie to be first." Hermione finished with a small moan as Fred ran his hand under the hem of her shirt and cupped her lace-covered breast. He looked down at her and smiled softly before replying,

"Whatever you want, love, but you have to do something for us."

"What's that?" She asked, looking between the three of the most handsome, in her opinion anyway, Weasley brothers. Fred gently turned her face towards Charlie, who pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"Don't talk. Don't think. Just enjoy."

**End notes: **Alrighty, so that's chappie two. No smut just yet, but things are heating up nicely, non? I'll probably work on the next chapter over the weekend, ya never know what's going to happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: It's Party Time, Chapter 3/3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the subsidies owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic books, or Warner Bros. I do this strictly for fun, I'm not making any money. If I were, I'd have a lot less bills to pay.**

**A/N: Here's the final installment of It's Party Time, and here be lemons, people. Don't like, Don't read. I'm not that impressed with this chapter, to be honest. It certainly isn't my best work, I was just ready to be done with this story. I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review or some feedback, even if it's about something you didn't like. Reviews are like crack for fanfic authors.**

* * *

As Charlie kissed her heatedly, Hermione caught him waving his wand at her in a complicated motion out of the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, when she noticed the lack of sound.

"I believe you were told not to speak, Luv." Charlie answered her unasked question for her, then laughed a bit when she huffed and stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout. He leaned in and nibbled her lower lip. She was so focused on Charlie's ministrations on her mouth that she barely registered Fred's hands on her shoulders, rubbing gentle circles, making her melt backwards into his embrace.

All of sudden, she felt a rush of cool wind across her body, causing gooseflesh to rise on her skin and her nipples to pucker. She broke away from Charlie's delectable mouth to find out what was going on, when she looked down to find herself in the buff. At some point, George had banished all of her clothes except her knickers, and was standing in the middle of the den, watching and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Georgie doesn't mind watching, but he much prefers blokes." Fred whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to widen. Well, that certainly explained quite a bit that had happened over the past few months, and it certainly explained why George never seemed to have any interest in the witches she attempted to set him up on dates with. Her thoughts took off with this new bit of information, processing through every gay wizard she could think of until Charlie knelt in front of her and yanked her knickers to the side. He ran his finger over her nether lips, causing her back to arch and for her to moan loudly, even though no noise came out through the strong silencing charm.

"Charlie, take that silencing charm off. I want to hear her moan and keen while you make her cum."

"Sure thing, little brother." Charlie replied as he reached behind him to where he had flung his wand on the floor with one hand as he spread Hermione open with the other. He took off the charm just as he pushed two fingers inside of her, causing her to moan again, along with bucking her hips.

"I think she wants you to do that some more, Char." George's husky voice came from behind him, where he had conjured a chair and was stroking his thick member slowly as he watched, his trousers and shorts hanging over one ankle as he hadn't kicked them off yet. At some point during the course of the evening, all three of their shirts had ended up in a pile on the fireplace mantle, hanging down in front of the grate like perverted Christmas stockings.

"I think you're right, Forge," Charlie mumbled in response, also not quite able to tell the twins apart. He knew one of them wasn't into birds, but he hadn't quite figured out which one.

"I'm not Forge, I'm Gred…" George replied from his chair, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, whatever." Charlie grinned as mumbled into Hermione's leg as he kissed and nipped at her thigh.

"Nnnn…Gods…that, that one.." Hermione panted, gesturing towards the den, "Is George. And he's, he's, he's gay! That…._pant_… is Fred. He's bi. Merlin damn it, Charlie, _would you get a move on!_"

"That's why I set the silencing charm, Fred. Would you do something about that?" Charlie mumbled from her opposite thigh, where he had decided to mark her as his, then promptly suckled hard, causing her to moan even more harshly, into Fred's mouth, as he had grabbed her by both cheeks and given her and upside down kiss. As soon as he was sure she was finished talking, he pulled her into his lap, and put his arms around her waist to hold her legs open to give his brother more access. Fred kissed and nipped at the back of her ear and neck as Charlie licked and sucked at her bud, making her moan and thrash wildly. The constant grinding motion had Fred gritting his teeth in an effort not to come underneath her. He promptly envisioned his little sister at home doing who-knew-what with Harry, and felt the relief of his erection fading just a bit.

Hermione wasn't sure which was going to drive her mad first, Fred's constant nipping at the back of her ear, one of her "hot spots", as she liked to refer to them. Or Charlie's constant licking and nipping at her clit, backing off just as she was about to fall over the edge. She grabbed a fistful of Charlie's dark red hair and held him in place next to her pleasure bud, to keep him from moving back again. He got the hint, and slowly licked around, over and nipped at her clit until she felt her entire body tighten, then release as her toes curled into the couch and she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids.

When Hermione caught her breath and opened her eyes, it was to Charlie leaning over both her and Fred, one hand resting on the back of the couch, the other on her hip. He pushed a bit with his right hand, the one on her hip, as he mumbled into her lips,

"Up you go, Luv. There, that's a good girl." He kissed her sweetly as she put her feet on the floor and stood. Fred stood also, grabbing his wand off the floor to transfigure the sofa into a stack of mattresses. Charlie lay on the makeshift bed, on his back, pulling Hermione down with him, helping her straddle him and get comfortable. Charlie pulled her shoulders down to him, encouraging her to lay against him, leaving her bum in the air. She felt Fred's soft, slightly calloused hands rubbing and spreading her bum cheeks, then running his middle finger across her puckered hole, causing her to shiver a bit.

"If you don't want to do this, Luv, all you have to do is say so." Charlie whispered huskily into her ear when he felt her shudder.

"I do. I'm ready, Fred. I want you in me also."

"Georgie, I need your help. You've always been better at the lubrication charms." Fred said to his brother, who was stumbling his way across the room while trying to shake his shorts off the ankle they were hung on. A whispered incantation later, Hermione could feel the cool wetness spread across her rectum. She let out a small moan as she felt Fred press his two first fingers into her anus, then whimpered as he moved them in a scissoring motion in an attempt to prepare her for his manhood.

Hermione let out another whimper when she felt him remove his fingers, only to let out an incoherent moan as he replaced them with the head of his dick. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Once he was completely sheathed and could feel the tip of Charlie's manhood on the other side of the thin barrier, he stopped to let her get used to the sensation. Fred almost jumped as he felt George lubing him up, then laughed internally at himself. He was so caught up in the moment that the activity had taken him completely by surprise. He let out a guttural moan as George entered him. They both stood completely still, until Hermione experimentally squeezed her internal muscles, letting them know it was safe to move, and Fred gave George a small nod.

It took a few minutes of awkward thrusting, but the three men eventually set up a rhythm, making Hermione lose herself to the sensations. She completely forgot who was doing what, when or which way was up. It didn't take long for her womb to begin the tell-tale tightening of impending orgasm, and she screamed her climax into Charlie's shoulder, biting down as she came. The searing pain triggered his orgasm, the clench of her bum triggered Fred's. Likewise, Fred's climax set off George's, and the four fell onto the mattress in a sweaty, sticky, out of breath heap.

Hermione didn't know what to say, or what to think, so she did the only thing she could: she laughed. It started as a small giggle, then turned into a chuckle, then gut-wrenching belly laughs.

"Oy, Luv, what's so funny? We men have fragile egos, y'know. Mind sharing the joke?"

Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to control her giggles before replying, "Oh, nothing bad, Charlie. Just thinking about how much fun my party has been. Thank all of you for a wonderful time." She kissed Charlie briefly on the lips before turning over to give both twins a peck on the cheek. As she started to drift off into a sated slumber, they heard her mumble,

"Oh, George, don't let me forget. Tomorrow, I know a bloke I want to introduce you to."

* * *

**so, that's the end. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, want to snog it or fling poo at it!**


End file.
